


Cuando te vi

by BecauseSin



Series: Pairing Cup en español [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Todo empieza con una mirada. Más o menos. Conjunto de drabbles en diferentes universos.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Pairing Cup en español [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184837
Kudos: 1





	1. Awkward

Sting sabía que no era alguien difícil de complacer. De hecho, era cualquier cosa menos difícil de complacer. Era un hombre simple, con necesidades simples. Todos sus amigos lo sabían ya, y por eso nadie se sorprendía cuando terminaba emocionado por la acción más sencilla.

Cuando eso pasaba, solía tener un montón de energía extra, y eso no era algo malo. Sting hacía muchas cosas cuando tenía uno de esos arrebatos, incluyendo los deberes y las labores del hogar. Aún así, tampoco era algo necesariamente bueno.

Su último logro era el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido en el refugio para gatos que había abierto hace poco. Su debilidad por los animales en general, y los felinos en particular, había elevado su entusiasmo inicial hasta niveles casi increíbles. No había parado de comentarlo con cualquiera deseoso de escucharlo, y había sepultado a sus amigos con infinitos detalles sobre todos y cada uno de los gatos que había visto en su primer día. Para el final de la semana, todos podían diferenciar a "Paws" de "Mittens" aunque jamás los habían visto.

Aun así, eso no detenía a Sting, quien seguía ahogándose en los sentimientos que le provocaban sus nuevos y peludos amigos. De modo que, allí estaba, caminando por la concurrida calle junto a un amigo mientras describía por cuarta vez a su gato favorito.

– Tiene una cola muy, muy larga, así que cada vez que se estira queda así de grande – Uno de los resultados de su energía extra era que terminaba gesticulando más de lo normal cada vez que hablaba. Así pues, mientras decía aquellas palabras, extendió los brazos en una probablemente exagerada estimación del tamaño del gato. Justo entonces, una de sus manos golpeó algo cálido y se oyó un gruñido como respuesta.

Sting se giró, avergonzado y disculpándose de antemano, mientras la otra persona se frotaba la nariz antes de levantar la vista para mirar a su atacante. Se veía bastante molesto y por alguna razón, tal vez los nervios, eso hizo reír a Sting. Aquello más que molestar al otro hombre pareció sorprenderlo.

– ¿Sueles hacer estas cosas? – Preguntó arqueando las cejas – ¿Golpear desconocidos y luego reírte de ellos?

Aquello, por supuesto, no hizo más que empeorar el ataque de Sting. Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse lo suficiente, intentó disculparse como correspondía.

– Lo siento, lo siento, es que… tu cara… Lo siento – En ese minuto le llegó un impulso, y otra cosa que hacía su energía extra era estimular sus impulsos – ¿Te parece si, para disculparme, te compro el almuerzo?

Sting quiso patearse en la cara apenas las palabras dejaron sus labios, sin saber qué era lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Sin embargo, el desconocido no lo rechazó de inmediato, si no que pareció evaluarlo con la mirada, antes de responder.

– Bien. Pero más vale que sea un buen almuerzo.


	2. Bored

Aburrido. Rogue estaba aburrido. Total y absolutamente aburrido. Intentar mantener la concentración en la clase nunca había sido tan difícil. Cálculo 101 era aburrido, el profesor era aburrido, sus compañeros de clase eran aburridos, e incluso el clima era aburrido. Soleado y soso, sin siquiera una ráfaga de viento para entretener sus ojos vagando por la ventana. Aburrido. Lo suficientemente aburrido como para hacerle romper sus propias reglas y jugar un poco.

No era justo para sus compañeros y lo sabía. Era de mala educación y, aunque socializar no fuera su actividad favorita, tampoco gustaba de ser un maleducado. Aprovecharse de su "regalo" era injusto y de mala educación, pero Rogue estaba aburrido y listo para dormirse en su asiento, así que lo hizo de todas maneras. Extendiendo su mente, vagó a través de las mentes de sus compañeros de clase, robando trozos de pensamientos.

La chica con el cabello rizado tenía una cita esa noche y Cálculo era la última cosa que pasaba por su mente. El chico de lentes parecía muy concentrado en lo que decía el profesor, pero sus pensamientos rondaban en lo soñoliento que estaba luego de pasar la mitad de la noche ocupado con su MMORPG favorito. Había una pelirroja pensando en lo mucho que odiaba su cabello y que debería teñirlo otra vez. Verde o azul, pensaba. Rogue estaba de acuerdo, el cabello verde se veía genial. Siguió vagando con pereza entre mente y mente, pensamiento y pensamiento, hasta que algo pasó. Algo que en sus veinte años jamás le había pasado

– Hey, ¿quieres oír una historia? – Rogue saltó en su asiento, mirando hacia los costados en busca de quien le hablaba. Pero no había nadie cerca de él. Nadie que estuviera hablándole. Aún así, había escuchado una voz, tan clara como si hubiera estado susurrándole al oído. Y, si nadie le había hablado eso significaba que...

Enderezó su espalda, mirando alrededor de la clase hasta que lo encontró. La fuente de la voz. Tres filas bajo su asiento, unas pocas sillas a la derecha. De cabello rubio y con los ojos más azules que Rogue había visto jamás. Y esos ojos miraban justo en su dirección, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, como si estuviera lanzándole un desafío a la cara.

– ¿Entonces? – dijo la voz otra vez mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba. Rogue lo consideró por un momento y luego respondió. ¿Que tenía que perder?


	3. Cake

Sting había estado esperando por una oportunidad durante semanas. Día tras día, cada tarde, mientras volvía a casa desde la universidad, había estado esperando. Sus ojos vagaron por el escaparate, mirando la inmensa cantidad de postres y pasteles.

Era su tienda favorita para gastar los pocos centavos que le sobraban y había estado cerrada por mes y medio, por lo que al verla abierta otra vez, empezó a saborearse de antemano. Sin embargo, su vacío bolsillo le gritaba que era imposible conseguir el preciado dulce. No era más que un pobre y quebrado estudiante, quien había gastado casi todo su dinero en rellenar la alacena para lo que quedaba del mes.

Sting suspiró, mirando hacia el prometedor letrero pegado en la pared, el cual decía "Hoy, parejas con cincuenta por ciento de descuento en nuestro nuevo pastel de frambuesa". Tenía todas las ganas de probar el nuevo producto del menú, pero, considerando que estaba quebrado y soltero, no tenía ninguna esperanza de aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que se esfumara. Le dio una última mirada a la vidriera, resignado a volver a casa, y justo cuando volvía a mirar el cartel, escuchó un suspiro.

Siguiendo el sonido, encontró a un chico que parecía de su edad, con cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, y con la misma expresión resignada que Sting estaba seguro tenía él mismo en la cara. Sting parpadeó un par de veces, considerando las posibilidades, antes de decidir arriesgarse.

– Hey – le dijo al extraño – ¿Quieres tener una cita?

Era una pregunta bastante extraña para hacerle a un desconocido, así que Sting no se lo tomó personal cuando este frunció el ceño y preguntó.

– ¿Qué?  
– Digo, ¿por el descuento? Parecías interesado y he estado esperando a que la tienda abriera otra vez por semanas, pero estoy totalmente quebrado ahora y esta es una gran oportunidad, así que pensé que podías estar interesado en fingir ser mi cita por esta tarde, así los dos podemos tener un pastel fantástico y barato.

El extraño debía estar tan ansioso como Sting, porque mientras lo escuchaba, algo pareció iluminarse en sus ojos y no tardó en responder, luego de que Sting terminara de exponer su punto.

– Generalmente diría que esto es una idea terrible, pero los pasteles de esta tienda son mi debilidad.  
– ¡Eso es lo que quería oír!

Sting sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, pero se detuvo un poco antes de tomar el pomo para abrirla.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Extraño? Sería sospechoso si empezara a llamar a mi novio "Extraño" todo el tiempo.  
– Mi nombre es Rogue.  
– Bien, Rogue, el mío es Sting

Tras eso, Sting abrió la puerta y entró, dispuesto a saborear al paraíso.


	4. Game

Rogue era, en todos los sentidos, un solitario de corazón. Aunque estuviera en un juego que se suponía debía ser jugado en equipo, siempre había preferido jugar solo. Aún así, incluso él se dio cuenta de que el evento actual de sus servidor era demasiado para un wizard solo. Así pues, se vio forzado a buscar algún equipo que lo quisiera.

Los wizards era casi siempre necesarios, pero él era aún de nivel bajo, principalmente porque había estado jugando solo y, por lo tanto, le había sido imposible derrotar a monstruos más poderosos y conseguir más experiencia para subir más rápido.

Eso no solo significaba que los monstruos del evento eran demasiado para él, si no que también necesitaba buscar gente de un nivel similar al suyo y, la mayoría de ellos estaban ya jugando con sus amigos o evitando los mapas del evento.

Tuvo que esperar un largo tiempo, pero justo cuando ya estaba considerando rendirse e ir a otro lugar, un knight se acercó a su personaje. "ShinyArmor" decían las letras sobre los pixeles y le envió una solicitud para unirse al grupo.

Rogue aceptó y, al mirar el menú despegable, vio que el grupo ya contaba con cuatro personas, incluyéndolo.

– Encontré un wizard – escribió el knight – Aunque no tiene un nombre muy original.

Rogue no tenía deseos de entablar conversación con esa gente, pero no iba a permitir que ofendieran su nombre cuidadosamente planeado.

– No importa si es original o no. Lo que importa es el simbolismo – escribió, antes de arriesgarse a que lo expulsaran del grupo al añadir – Además, no eres nadie para hablar. ¿Un knight llamado ShinyArmor? ¿En serio?  
– Sigue siendo mejor que Black Wizard.  
– Creo que deberíamos empezar a movernos – escribió alguien llamado Celestial Heal. Rogue estuvo de acuerdo y estaba a punto de mover su personaje cuando un mensaje apareció en su pantalla.

"ShinyArmor desea añadirte a amigos."


	5. Home

El invierno, decidió Sting, era una época terrible para olvidar tus llaves dentro de casa. Era también una vergüenza que hubiera pasado en su primer mes como adulto oficial. No podía creer que había sido tan estúpido para salir de su departamento con prisa, olvidando su chaqueta y, con ella, las llaves.

Para ser justos, su idea era hacer un corto viaje a la tienda más cercana y regresar antes de que empezara a enfriar. Tener que quedarse afuera luego del atardecer no estaba en los planes. Ya había llamado al dueño del edificio, pero este se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y no pudo encontrar ningún cerrajero que trabajara un domingo por la tarde. Así que había terminado allí. Sentado en el suelo, afuera de su puerta, convertido en una bola para intentar mantener el calor corporal. Al menos podía quedarse dentro del edificio y no moriría de hipotermia. Probablemente.

Un sonido lo sobresaltó, pasos en la escalera, una clara de señal de que alguien se acercaba. Muy pronto, un hombre joven con cabello oscuro y ojos rojos apareció y caminó en su dirección.

Parecía ser su vecino, porque le dirigió una corta mirada y sacó sus llaves para abrir el departamento que se encontraba al lado del suyo. Sting escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, algo avergonzado, pero en vez de oír la puerta cerrarse, escuchó un suave carraspeo y una pregunta.

– Eh… ¿Estás bien?

Sting miró hacia arriba, encontrando al otro joven de pie junto a la puerta, mirándolo con algo parecido a la preocupación en su cara.

– ¿Más o menos? Olvidé las llaves así que no puedo entrar.  
– Oh, lo siento. ¿Ya llamaste al dueño?  
– No está en la ciudad.  
– Oh…

El hombre guardó silencio por un momento y Sting tenía demasiado frío y estaba demasiado deprimido como para añadir algo más. Después de unos minutos, el otro se aclaró la garganta otra vez y dijo, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

– Quieres… uh… ¿Quieres entrar? – Sting le miró, sin creer lo que escuchaba – Pareces… uh… tener frío…  
– También olvidé mi chaqueta.  
– Ya veo… Bueno… ¿Quieres? Está más cálido y puedo darte algo de té.  
– No, estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte.  
– Estás casi literalmente congelándote fuera de mi puerta, tengo derecho a preocuparme.  
– Supongo… ¿qué tienes razón? – Sting intentó sonreír un poquito, antes de preguntar. – ¿Seguro que no te molesta invitar un extraño a tu casa?  
– No más de lo que me molesta dejarte fuera, en una noche de invierno – Sting incluso se rió un poco con la respuesta.  
– De acuerdo entonces – Dijo, antes de levantarse para entrar.


	6. Library

Sting odiaba Física. La odiaba. De buen grado la hubiera dejado hace mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba pasar el curso para conseguir su título. Así que, por mucho que la odiara, necesitaba estudiar y aprobar su último examen, y eso significaba ir a la biblioteca de la universidad casi todas las tardes.

El examen era al día siguiente, y aún necesitaba hacer una larga investigación basada en un libro específico cuya única copia estaba en la biblioteca pública de la universidad y no podía sacarse de ella. Malditas políticas. Cada vez que había intentado conseguirlo, alguien más ya lo estaba usando, por lo que Sting había retrasado su investigación, concentrándose en el todas las otras cosas que tenía que hacer. Pero ya no podía hacerlo más. Era el última día y necesitaba aquel libro de inmediato.

Le preguntó a la bibliotecaria por el libro y milagrosamente seguía disponible. La mujer le dio las instrucciones para encontrar su camino en el laberinto que a veces eran los pasillos, y Sting le agradeció antes de ir a buscar el maldito libro para por fin comenzar a estudiar, conseguir una buena calificación y ser libre de la maldición que era Física.

Justo cuando llegó al pasillo correcto, vio a alguien sacando algo del librero antes de irse por el lado contrario a donde Sting se encontraba. No le dio muchas vueltas y se dirigió hacia la fila correcto, donde se suponía encontraría el tan necesario libro. En cambio, lo único que encontró fue el vacío. Justo en el espacio donde había visto antes a la otra persona.

Sting maldijo, y corrió a través de la biblioteca, arriesgándose a ser atrapado y expulsado de ella, hasta que vio al mismo tipo de antes, sentado en una de las mesas de estudio. Con el libro. El libro que Sting necesitaba para pasar su clase y ser libre. No lo iba a permitir.

Plantó las dos manos sobre la mesa, a su lado, haciéndole saltar.

– Dame ese libro.  
– Pero qué…. ¿Quién eres?  
– No importa. Dame ese libro.  
– ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué? Lo encontré primero y ya lo registré, es mío.  
– Lo necesito.  
– Pues mira, chico listo, también lo necesito o no lo hubiera sacado.  
– Mira, no sé que es lo que piensas, pero estoy seguro de que yo lo necesito más. Mañana tengo mi examen final y esta es la única copia disponible y…  
– También tengo examen mañana. He esperado el libro por semanas.

La resolución de Sting se vino abajo. Genial. Perfecto. Iba a fallar su clase por ser treinta segundos demasiado lento. La desesperación debió ser evidente en su cara, pues el otro chico dijo.

– Eh, pues, uh… Tal vez podemos… uh, ¿compartirlo? – su voz se oía dubitativa, mientras lo miraba con algo parecido a la lástima. Cualquier otro día, Sting hubiera estado furioso por recibir esa mirada, pero no le quedaban opciones. Era aceptar la oferta o reprobar el examen. Y no estaba en sus planes retomar Física.  
– Uh… De acuerdo, gracias.


	7. Mine

– ¡Hey, eso es mío! – fue lo primero que Rogue escuchó cuando los manos se posaron sobre la última caja de la Nintendo Switch. Ignoró la voz y abrazó la caja contra su pecho antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la registradora. Un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

– ¡Dije que es mío! ¡La vi primero! – Rogue frunció el ceño ante la demanda del desconocido, un hombre que parecía bastante molesto.  
– Pues mala suerte, yo la atrapé primero.  
– ¡Pero es la última!  
– ¡No es mi problema!

Rogue esquivó su cuerpo y siguió caminando, pero el extraño decidió seguirlo e incluso intentó sobornarlo.

– ¿Puedo convencerte de que me la des? Te pagaría.  
– No, es mía.  
– ¿Seguro? Podría…  
– No, es mi Switch. Déjame en paz.

El otro no dijo nada más, pero lo siguió hasta la caja de todas maneras, quizás esperando que se rindiera. Rogue lo fulminó con la mirada, pero este no pareció notarlo o lo ignoró, así que al final Rogue terminó por preguntar.

– ¿Qué haces aún aquí?  
– Te acompaño.  
– ¿Por qué?  
– ¿Es una larga fila? Y así puedo quedarme cerca de mi Switch por más tiempo.

Rogue quiso decirle, otra vez, que no era suya, pero al final decidió que sería inútil. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que el otro preguntara.

– ¿Qué vas a jugar?  
– Que te importa.  
– Ah, vamos, no seas así. ¡Acabas de robarte mi Switch! Al menos responde.  
– ¡No era tuya! ¡Y es mía ahora! – Rogue se preguntó si acaso debería ignorar la pregunta, pero el otro se puso a mirarlo con ojos de cachorro y, a pesar de todo, Rogue no tuvo corazón para no contestar – Tengo el último Zelda y Fire Emblem.  
– Oh, genial. También compré Zelda.  
– ¿De verdad?

Había sido una pregunta instintiva, pero pronto se vieron envueltos en una larga conversación acerca de que juegos les gustaban y cuáles eran sus personajes favoritos. Rogue ni se dio cuenta de cuando era su turno, y el otro tuvo que empujar para que se moviera.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres dármela? Aún tenemos tiempo – preguntó el chico, antes de que pagara.  
– ¡No! – le gritó Rogue en respuesta, aunque no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa.


	8. Sleep

Tener problemas para dormir era algo a lo que Rogue estaba acostumbrado desde que era un adolescente. No estaba seguro de que había pasado, pero en algún momento, las noches en vela se convirtieron en una constante en su vida. No era tan común como para provocarle serios problemas, pero era molesto de todas formas. Una o dos veces al mes, se encontraba sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo en medio de la noche e incapaz de dormir. Al día siguiente, por supuesto, amanecía irritable, con sueño e intentaba permanecer lejos de todo el mundo.

Se había acostumbrado a la rutina, pero tristemente para él, su última noche en vela fue justo antes de un viaje que debía hacer a otra ciudad. Era un viaje de cuatro horas y, para el tiempo en que llegó a su asiento, Rogue estaba molesto y gruñón. Y tenía sueño. Con mucho sueño. Tenía el asiento de la ventana, así que se entretuvo mirando hacia afuera y no puso atención a la persona que se sentó a su lado. El bus comenzó a moverse no mucho después, y el movimiento junto al suave sonido del motor lo relajaron lentamente. Rogue no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

Sin embargo, recordaba con toda claridad cuando despertó tres horas más tarde, muy cerca de su destino y con su cabeza en el hombro de un desconocido.

– ¿Ya despertaste? – su compañero de asiento era un chico rubio, de ojos azules y con una gran sonrisa dirigida a Rogue. No parecía molestarle el hecho de que Rogue había pasado prácticamente todo el viaje durmiendo sobre él, e incluso babeado sobre su hombro. Rogue se limpió la mejilla, avergonzado.

– Lo siento.  
– ¡No hay problema! Te veías muy cansado. Y, además, te ves adorable durmiendo, así que no te preocupes, ¡fue divertido observarte!

Rogue pestañeó. ¿Lo había llamado adorable? No pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo, antes de darse vuelta a mirar por la ventana otra vez.

– No digas eso. Es rídiculo.  
– Sólo digo la verdad. Pero, hey, ya que he sido tu almohada humana por todo este tiempo, ¿que tal si te invito a un café? ¿Tienes tiempo cuando lleguemos?

Rogue pensó que debería decir que no, pero café gratis era café gratis y a pesar de su siesta seguía adormilado.

– Puede que tenga un par de minutos…


	9. Thief

Ladrón, pequeño ladrón. Eso era lo que la gente le gritaba todos los días. La mayoría de ellos, al menos. Algunos eran más amables y pretendían no ver.

No era su culpa, en realidad. Él solo intentar conseguir algo de comer, y no era su culpa que fuera más rápido e inteligente que ellos. No era su culpa que las manzanas se cruzaran en su camino y no hubiera comido nada esa mañana. Sólo eran ellos y su mala suerte. Así que pensaba que era injusto que hubieran decidido perseguirlo por el mercado.

Incluso si era veloz, gracias a su magia, era aún pequeño y poco experimentado, además de que la mayoría de los vendedores lo odiaban. Había sido una fuga constante en sus ingresos por varios meses y nadie tenía deseos de ayudar, ni siquiera lo más amables que no le gritaban.

Eso lo dejaba completamente solo para intentar resolver el problema de evadir a sus perseguidores mientras mantenía sus manzanas a salvo. Podía parecer una tarea simple, pero el mercado no tenía demasiado público a esas horas y era difícil mezclarse con la multitud. Su única opción era seguir corriendo tan rápido como pudiera, con las manos en la camisa para mantener las manzanas dentro.

Su escape estaba funcionando a medias, al menos hasta que chocó con alguien y cayó sentado al suelo. Al menos, las frutas seguían seguras. Cuando levantó los ojos, se encontró a otro chico, quien también había caído al suelo con el choque, pero que ya estaba levantándose. Aquello le recordó que era perseguido y se levantó de un salto, escuchando con atención. Los vendedores debían estar realmente furiosos, porque a pesar de todo seguían tras su pista.

– Ven conmigo – dijo entonces el otro chico y, antes de que pudiera protestar, le tomó por codo y lo arrastró hasta una esquina.  
– Déjame! – le dijo mientras intentaba zafarse – ¡Van a encontrarme!

– No lo harán, espera.

Justo después de que el chico terminara de decir eso, se encontró rodeado por la oscuridad. Las sombras los cubrían a ambos y no podía ver nada, aunque aún sentía la mano del otro sosteniéndolo por el codo. Pudo escuchar entonces los sonidos de los hombres que lo perseguían pasar muy cerca de ambos, y luego perderse en la lejanía, hasta que no podía oírlos más. La oscuridad desapareció poco después, y la mano se fue también. Se volteó a ver al otro, mientras lo escuchaba decir.

– Te dije que no te encontrarían.

Suponía que debería de agradecerle de alguna forma, ya que el chico lo había ayudado, pero en realidad no tenía demasiadas cosas para dar. De hecho, en ese momento solo podía hacer una cosa. Así que, abrió un poco su camisa y luego dijo.

– ¿Quieres una manzana?


	10. Wizard

Rogue esperaba tener un día normal en su fin de semana. Dormir hasta el medio día, hacer un buen almuerzo por una vez, sentarse en el sillón y ver televisión toda la tarde, antes de irse a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Un sábado normal, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones en la mente.

Lo que no se esperaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, era que un extraño apareciera, literalmente, en su sala de estar, mientras él comía su spaghetti con pereza. Justo cuando levantaba el tenedor hacia su boca, un sonoro "pop" se dejó oír y un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules se materializó frente a sus ojos. Rogue debería hacer que le pagara un mantel nuevo, porque no había forma de que pudiera sacar la mancha roja que dejó su olvidada comida.

Se miraron el uno al otro por largos, largos minutos antes de que el rubio hablara.

– Bueno, este es un desafortunado accidente – Rogue no sabía que cara puso, pero los ojos azules se agrandaron antes de que el otro dijera con rapidez, levantando las manos en señal de paz – Ok, no te asustes, escucha, eh… Sé que no debería estar aquí pero… ¡Te prometo que no soy un asesino o algo así! Es sólo que, eh, estaba practicando un hechizo, pero es obvio que algo salió mal y… sólo… cálmate…

Rogue parpadeó un par de veces, mirando desde su plato hacia el desconocido, quien parecía ponerse más y más nervioso mientras el tiempo pasaba, antes de que algo hiciera conexión dentro de su cabeza y gritara por fin.

– ¡Largo de mi casa!


End file.
